Fanon:The War of Mootopia
5 months after a ... The Anti-Savage base is shown. (K) Kevin: Give me the daily status report. (throws a colorless tennis ball at the floor) Antisavage Member: Everything is going good, sir! (K) Kevin: (catches the ball) Good. (gets up) (presses a button on a phone) (K) Kevin: Pokegeek, how's the rebuilding going? Pokegeek: Rebuilding? (K) Kevin: We're rebuilding and industrializing the Territorial Village, remember? Pokegeek: Oh, right. Well, we've reached an agreement with them. (K) Kevin: What agreement? Pokegeek: Remember, their village was virtually destroyed 5 months ago. They're used to that, always rebuilding it out of wood and mud. We decided to help them out a little. Remember, they had helped us defeat those Savages. In return, we agreed to rebuild their village, only rather, it's a town now. Fully technologized, like ours. We also agreed to give them 50% of our shared treasure. (K) Kevin: And that is? Pokegeek: 1,250,750 gold. (K) Kevin: Seems fair. Their leader always reads my books. Pokegeek: Yeah. Your series, "The Great War of the 5 Tribes" is trending across Mootopia. (K) Kevin: Well, see you later, I guess. (hangs up) (looks at a window) Oh wait, there you are. (opens book) (K) Kevin: I've been studying these things called "Super Weapons". Legend says they are insanely powerful weapons only wielded by the most devoted of warriors. Even Corrupt X himself couldn't hold one. There's the Sky Sword. The sole weapon of the Angelic Avenger. I have had the pleasure of holding this sword before. The Katana of Blood. The well-known weapon forged by King Bloodspiller himself. I wonder what happened to him. The Shadowsplitter. The dark axe wielded by the Shadow Warrior. I have heard of him. The Demonic Great Axe. I remember this one. In my fight with the Demon King. It's the only one I currently have. The Legend Assasin's Daggers. These ones are very... unknown. The Frost-Barbed Impaler. A fatal 95 damage and nightmarish reach. A very intimidating weapon, even by my standards. Mjolnir. You already know what it does. The Wild Hunter's Bow. It fires very powerful poison arrows. Even the Shadow Warrior himself couldn't dream of using this bow. The Crossbow of the Dragon. A formidable ranged weapon indeed. It is a very important treasure in Territorial History. The Repeater of Rage. Also a very unknown one. The Impenetrable Shield of the Lost One. I don't remember seeing this in my fight with him. The Master Musket. A very powerful ranged weapon indeed. The Bat of the Punisher. I wouldn't wanna get hit by that for all the gold in Mootopia. And last, the Mc Grabby, Tool Hammer, and Stick of the Tryhards. *gets up and picks up Emerald Katana* (I'm tremendously tired of waiting for the Emerald Weapons to be added, so why not put them in my story?) *puts on Bloodthirster* *presses a button labeled "Hide Helmets* (K) Kevin: So, Emerald Weapons heal on hit? So combined with a Bloodthirster and Blood Wings, that's quite a lot of healing. *gets up* Let's try this out. *a cannonball hits the wall* (i <3 it when things rhyme) Antisavage Member: The shot was non-damaging. But I think it was just a warning. Blood Drop: Greetings, idiots. (K) Kevin: *looks at the window* Blood Drop: So, you think you got away with killing my brother, huh? (K) Kevin: That was 5 months ago, you pest! Blood Drop: I don't care. This is merely a warning. We will attack in 2 days. (K) Kevin: Fire repeaters at him. *walks away* *teleports to Territorial Town* The Territorials can be seen walking around and working, with help from the Wiki members. Emir Hakeemollah: Arayket, arayket(Move, move)! Oroya koy(Put it over there)! Bayn o hoos olooştoorocağeem(I'll build that section). *sees Kevin* Hello, Kevin! (K) Kevin: Whoa, you can speak Wiki now? Hakeemollah: Yes, the Wiki members have taught us. Kevin: Pokegeek, stop what you're doing and listen. Bloodspiller's brother is coming to attack us in 2 days. We need to set up a strong defense. Pokegeek: They're back? I bet we could ask the Territorials to help. By the way, what DID happen to Bloodspiller? Hakeemollah: That's what happened. *points at skulls in front of the main gate* We have the skulls and heads of our enemies on our village walls. Did I mention we have village walls? The Wiki tribe built them for us, these impenetrable castle walls. They surround our entire village, so no one can get in. See that skull in the middle there? That's Bloodspiller's. We have his Katana on display in our museum. Kevin: Hey, that's the only other Super Weapon we have, besides the Demonic Great Axe that I got. Hakeemollah: What are those? Kevin: Nevermind, I'll let you know later. Pokegeek: So, Bloodspiller teleported away from us, got sent into your town, and got rekt? Hakeemollah: Yup. As did the Forgotten Ones. They've come the closest to wiping us out as anyone has. And Pokegeek, we may be able to help you guys out. I doubt that Blood Drop can mobilize an army nearly as powerful as the Forgotten and Savage armies last time. My tribe won't fight unless we're attacked, and the enemies should be smarter than to attack us. *to a Territorial carrying a heavy board* Sona yardeem aytmayme iseen ber(Let me help you with that). See you guys later! Meanwhile, somewhere else... Blood Drop: We need a powerful army to take out those idiots. ???: Maybe I can help you with that. Blood Drop: Who are you? Shadow Warrior: I'm a Winged Warrior. You may have heard of me before. Your brother was one of us. Blood Drop: Oh right, he told me about you. Shadow Warrior: I will call my armies to help you out. As long as you give me 2 things in return. Blood Drop: What may those things be? Shadow Warrior: Look at my axe, Shadowsplitter. It is an incredibly powerful weapon. The people you hate have some more of these. I want you to bring me your brother's Katana from the Territorial town and the Demonic Great Axe from the Anti-Savage base. Back at the Anti-Savage and Wiki bases... Antisavage Member: Hello Sir! Just bringing half of our treasure to the Territorial Town, just like Pokegeek requested. (K) Kevin: Good. (looks back) Wait a minute... Bring that back to the base! That's not the money vault, that's the ice-box! Antisavage Member: Oh come on, we already got so far! (K) Kevin: You literally just went 15 feet from our base. Antisavage Member 2: This is the ice-box? Oh, no wonder it's full of popsicles and not heavy at all. (K) Kevin: Give me a blueberry popsicle. (Walks inside) (K) Kevin: (enters a password that I obviously won't tell you) In the treasure room... (looks at the Demon Axe) (a bunch of cannonballs hit the base) Antisavage Member 1: So, this is the treasure room now? Antisavage Member 2: I'm sure. (K) Kevin: Remember the Super Weapons? We currently have 2. The Demonic Great Axe, which is safe in this vault. We also have Bloodspiller's Katana in the Territorial... shoot! Antisavage Member 1: What is it? (K) Kevin: I forgot to tell the Emir about the Super Weapons. I need to get that Katana and bring it here. There are 16 of them, and we have 2. We can't risk losing ANY! A bunch of Savage members are firing cannonballs at the Antisavage base. Savage Member: Just give us the axe, and we won't attack! Antisavage Member 1 and 2: *both equip Katanas* Protect the treasure! Kevin jumps out to help as well, but the Savages left. (K) Kevin: They'll be here later. Let's warn the Territorials. Back at the Territorial Village... Pokegeek: Hakeemollah, tell your people to get out of the way. We're gonna check if arrows can still go over these walls. Hakeemollah: Understood. Erkays yoldawn ©ekeelseen(Everyone, get out of the way)! Saw'am e tayst aydeeyoroos(We're testing the arrows). Pokegeek: Fire your crossbows. Most of the arrows hit the wall and break, while a few make it over the wall. Pokegeek: Make the walls a little bit higher. Meanwhile, at the Collector Tribe's base... Blood Drop: Ok, Shadow Warrior, let's get those weapons back. What's our plan? Shadow Warrior: This is the plan. We're gonna have 2 armies. We'll call them A and B. Army A will be led by me. We're gonna attack the Territorial Town to retrieve Bloodspiller's Katana. Meanwhile, Army B, led by you, will attack the Anti-Savage Base to try and take the Demonic Great Axe. Got it? Blood Drop: Yes. At the Territorial Town, we see Pokegeek just about finishing up helping out the Territorials. Pokegeek: And if you are ever overrun, you can just step onto this plate, and it will teleport you anywhere else. Hakeemollah: Can we choose? Pokegeek: No, it's random, so only use it when all is lost. You never know if where you end up will be worse or better than where you currently are. Hakeemollah: Fascinating. (K) Kevin: Hey guys, we have a problem! Pokegeek: What is it? (K) Kevin: The Savages are gonna attack us, and they're after the Super Weapons! Pokegeek: What? (K) Kevin: Hakeemollah, listen. This is of utmost importance. Remember Bloodspiller's Katana? That's one of 16 Super Weapons. We need to get it out from here and store it safely in our treasure room, so that the Savages can't take it. Hakeemollah: You mean the sword that serves as a trophy of our triumph? Good luck! I'm not about to hand over that sword, unless you'll compensate for it. (K) Kevin: Ok, we'll give you 10,000 gold tomorrow. Hakeemollah: Deal. *to a Territorial* Bona Bloodspiller'een sayf inee heteer(Bring me Bloodspiller's sword). Territorial: Aybayt, Emir(Yes, Emir). Territorial Hunter: *running in, holding the Wild Hunter's Bow* Bok nay booldoom(Look what I've found)! (K) Kevin: Another Super Weapon! Hakeemollah, we need that too! Hakeemollah: Another 10,000. (K) Kevin: Ugh, deal. Just give them to us and we'll take them back. Pokegeek, we're gonna go back to the Anti-Savage Base. Hakeemollah, we need to return with the Weapons. Can you send 15 of your soldiers to escort us? Hakeemollah: Certainly. Here are the Super Weapons *hands Bloodspiller's Katana and the Wild Hunter's Bow to Kevin*. (K) Kevin: Ok. Pokegeek, let's go. Kevin, Pokegeek, and 15 soldiers begin the march to the Anti-Savage base. Just then, the Shadow Warrior and his army attack the Territorial Town. Shadow Warrior*outside the walls*: Here's the deal. Give us Bloodspiller's Katana, and we'll leave you alone. If not, we'll put an end to the the world's oldest civilization. Hakeemollah: We just gave away the weapons! But I won't sell out my friends. Come and get them! Shadow Warrior: Attack! Hakeemollah: Toneen Ayeet ©olißteereen(Run the Dragon Wall)! The Shadow Warrior's army charged against the Castle Walls, but before they made it, they were fired at by the Territorials, safely behind the walls on platforms. There were 2 groups, one firing and the other gathering ammo. At Hakeemollah's command they would rotate. Each group had soldiers with daggers and Repeater Crossbows/Muskets, armed with Marksman Caps/Musketeer Helmets. The Repeater bolts kept firing at the advancers, and when their health came low they would be obliterated by a musket ball. Some soldiers got near the walls and began hitting it with Great Hammers. Hakeemollah: Bullies birok(Release the Bullies)! A bunch of Bullies were let out, and they charged towards the attacking army. They managed to kill the soldiers with Great Hammers, but they were killed by the soldiers in the back with their bows. The Soldiers resorted to striking the walls with their axes. Eventually, one wall broke, and soldiers began pouring in. However, all of them were pit-spiked by the Territorials, who had learned how to do so from Pokegeek. Eventually, Shadow Warrior had come out in front. With one swing of his mighty axe, 5 walls fell down. The warriors overran the town. Head Territorial: Koßmoleeseen, Emirim(You must escape, my Emir). Hakeemollah: Bayn alkimeen akeem i dayğeeleem(I am not the ruler of my people). Bayn onloreen naseer siyeem(I am their caretaker). Bano balto imi heteereen(Bring me my axe)! Head Territorial: Aybayt(Yes)! Shadow Warrior began tearing through the Town, destroying everything in his path while his soldiers began looting every house. It seemed that all of the soldiers were powerless to stop them. Than the Emir showed up. Shadow Warrior: Now, just give me the Katana! Hakeemollah: Come and take it! The battle was legendary. Shadow Warrior struck over and over again with his axe, but Hakeemollah was quick to parry with his own Ruby Great Axe. It seemed like Shadow Warrior could barely hit Hakeemollah. Hakeemollah would constantly switch between his axe and bow, shooting at Shadow Warrior. At last, Shadow Warrior could take no more. He, a Winged Warrior, was being humiliated by this mortal. So he fired a bolt of lightning at him, knocking him away to the side of a hut. Shadow Warrior: It didn't have to be this way. Soldier: Shadow Warrior, the Katana is not here! Shadow Warrior: What!? They must be taking them to the Anti-Savage base now! Everyone, after them! At the Anti-Savage base, we can see the Anti-Savage soldiers battling against Blood Drop's army. Blood Drop's best soldier manages to kill 18 Anti-Savage Members in his rush through the base, and it looks like he will capture the Demonic Great Axe. Suddenly, a horn sounds. Corrupt X and eXistenZ charge towards the base. In 2 seconds, Corrupt X kills the soldier while eXistenZ fights outside. Blood Drop: They have eXistenZ! Retreat! And with that, the Savages retreat. Meanwhile, between the 2 locations, Kevin and Pokegeek, along with the Territorial soldiers, are marching with the 2 Superweapons. Suddenly, Shadow Warrior ambushes them. He fires a lightning bolt, killing half of the soldiers. Kevin and Pokegeek charge at him, swinging their Daggers and Sword wildly. Kevin lands a hit on the Shadow Warrior, and Pokegeek shoots at him with his Repeater Crossbow from a distance. Kevin and the Shadow Warrior battle it out for a long time, each one quickly striking, healing, and repeat. Eventually, Kevin manages to cut off Shadow Warrior's left wing. Shadow Warrior runs away towards the other soldiers, whom he kills and takes the Super Weapons from. He places a teleporter, and Kevin charges at him. Before he can jump in, Pokegeek shoots a bolt at him, terribly hurting him. Before Kevin can reach him and end his life, Shadow Warrior crawls onto the teleporter, disappearing. (K) Kevin: No! It is the following day. The leaders of each tribe-Kevin, Pokegeek, and Hakeemollah-are all sitting in the Wiki base. (K) Kevin: Ok, here's the situation. We know of the location of 4 Super Weapons. The Demonic Great Axe is with us, in our secure Treasure Room. The other 3-Bloodspiller's Katana, the Wild Hunter's Bow, and Shadowsplitter-are with the Shadow Warrior. He may be the greatest threat we've ever seen. The other 12 Super Weapons are out there somewhere. If Shadow Warrior manages to get all of them, it will be the end of Mootopia as we know it. Guys, I'm calling for a mission, unlike that which we've ever seen before. We must work together to get the three from Shadow Warrior, and the other 12, wherever the heck they are. This will be the struggle of a lifetime. Who's in? Pokegeek: Kevin, I've fought by your side twice before. I would be honored to do it again. Hakeemollah: Kevin, I can not thank you enough for what you've done for my tribe. I will most definitely help you out. (K) Kevin: Then it's settled. We will set out to capture the Super Weapons. With them, we can defeat Blood Drop and the Shadow Warrior once and for all! At the Savage Base: Blood Drop: Well, Shadow, we got you the weapons. Thanks for your help. Shadow Warrior: Oh, it's not done. You're going to help me collect 13 more, and when you do, I'll obliterate the Anti-Savage, Wiki, and Territorial tribes!